oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Salazar Punk
"Science is but another tool for destruction" A Mad Scientist who searches to destroy all. He is a man ahead of his time in terms of technology and science, but uses his talents for selfish concerns. He is one of the first cyborgs to walk the earth, and calls himself "the Living Weapon". He currently searches for the Radiant Shard together with his Captain and crew, and works as the crews' ship wright. Appearance Punk's cyborg body was built to accurately look like his original body... in his youth. Due to that, he looks much younger than he really is. The only human looking body part is his head, with the rest of his body either being enhanced by machinery or being all machine. His arms and legs are pure machinery, and his chest and head are enhanced with metal plating and extras. He has blonde hair and gold eyes, with his sclera being completely black. his robotic arms are black, but when activated parts of it turn a bright orange and at times steam is released from said parts. He is usually seen with a sleeveless shirt with a high collar and black jeans. Personality Salazar has a quiet, cold demeanor, and is very collective. He is a stubborn individual, and a bit of a narcissist. Due to his superior intellect, he thinks of himself in high regard, and often looks down on others and at times even his crew members. Even so, to Salazar his crew members are the only people he respects, and he regards his captain highly. He is usually held up in his room quietly, either working on his next invention or thinking of ways to renovate the ship. He does however sociallize with his crew members, just not as much. Salazar however treats those outside his crew coldly and mercilessly. His kindness and caring side never leaves the crew, and is cruel to those he does not know. He can put on a good act however, and has proven he can smooth talk out of a tough situation more times then not. He believes that the world should just be destroyed, and yet trusts the worlds' fate to his captain. He decided that he will only work on inventions that bring havoc and destruction, but made an exception for his crew members and the ship. History Salazar doesn't talk much about his past, but it is known that he was a brilliant inventor, but always had a destructive side. He once tried to warm up his neighborhood, but ended up blowing a part of it. He once tried to end the drought and bring rain, but ended up flooding the town. Even though these all ended up in disaster, all he did was want to aid his people, but got hatred and punishment for it. He was eventually exiled from the island he lived on. Not much is known about why Salazar decided to become a cyborg. All that is known is that he once lost his left arm and built a replacement for it. No one knows how he went from one arm to full body robotic appendages. Powers and Abilities Tremendous Tactical Intelligence Salazar is a reknowned inventor with a mind unrivaled, but he is a great tactician. He is able to predict the tide of a battle before it has even begun, and is able to think up multiple strategies for victory. His fighting philosophy is that just because your enemy is stronger doesn't automatically make you the loser. Hand to Hand Combat Salazar is inexperienced when it comes to close combat, but is a fast learner and is learning anything he can to advance his skills. His robotic body gives him an edge over others and immense physical strength. Super Durable Body Due to Salazar's robotic body, his body is very unlikely to be injured. It actually takes a lot of strength to even crack through his top layer, due to it being made up of top grade metal alloys. This helps him tank opponents' attacks much more than others. Weapon Salazar has a robotic body, and is used for both day by day purposes and for battle. His self-named title the living weapon is evidence of Salazars trust in his abilities. In its base state, Salazar can strike hits with unrelenting force and is a great brute fighter. *'''Steam Charge: '''By using water for fuel, Salazar can ''super charge ''himself, giving him a tremendous boost in strength and speed. During this state, the indents in Salazars' arms turn bright orange and start pumping out steam. This state runs out of power very quickly and cannot be sustained for too long. '''Haki: '''Salazar is fully aware of what haki is and what its advantages are. He is aware that he has the ability to use it but is unsuccessful in using it. He is currently researching and training his uses of it. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *Salazar's nickname comes from his Steam Charge ability and his last name. **It is also inspired from steam punk in literature. *Salazar despises any sort of sweet food. His favorites are spicy food or meats. Category:Character Category:Male Category:PC Category:Pirate